


Ara'jii's Vampirism

by V13



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Khajiit - Freeform, Morthal, Vampire Turning, Vampirism, adapting, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V13/pseuds/V13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, don't mind the cat that has huge fucking fangs walking around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ara'jii's Vampirism

**Author's Note:**

> I know things are not entirely accurate in this, since Ara'jii has "Vampire's Seduction" even though he wasn't bit by Harkon. In my line of thinking, all vampires have it, they just need to discover it. If this bothers you for whatever reason though, feel free to click back and view different stories.

Okay, he was thoroughly convinced. People here were either idiots or blind. Just weeks before, he had come here, looking normal as can be. Yet now, he had fangs sticking over his bottom lip and his grey fur had paled to an almost white color. Did anyone notice the changes when he came back? Some, but none had realized that he had become a vampire.

Though, to be honest, none would think that beastfolk could even become vampires. Even he hadn't thought he could become one when he was mortal. So you can imagine his surprise when the disease he hadn't been able to cure progressed into vampirism. The surprise had been followed by repulsiveness. He had thought that he would become like those vampire pests who hid in caves and infected all those they came in contact with. Plus, he had to drink blood. From people that he'd probably have to kill.

He didn't really turn out like that. While traveling to Morthal to find a guy who could cure it, he had found that it wasn't all that bad. The sun wasn't as big as a problem as most people thought it'd be to a vampire. When walking out of an enclosed space, he had to pause, because everything was incredibly bright and white for a moment. Then that would pass and everything looked normal. Of course, he also felt a little sleepy too, which in turn made him a bit weaker. Yet then when night rolled around, he was no longer tired. It was like night and day switched on him once he turned into a vampire. 

The feeding had been worse though. Oh gods. At first, he thought trying to feed on opponents would be a good idea. Turned out, it wasn't. When he had pinned down a bandit and bit into his neck, the guy had punched and squirmed all he could, making the process way too difficult. Plus, adrenaline had made the bandit's pulse quicken and the blood was hard to simply suck out. It kinda spurted out unevenly and was unenjoyable. He wasn't able to get a full meal either because the guy finally kicked him off before fleeing. He then tried to feast on those who slept, which worked. But holy divines, it was hard. First he had to find a suitable person, and then wait in till they were alone and asleep. He simply didn't have the patience and he got so damn hungry. Thankfully, he didn't need to resort to that for long, since he soon discovered one of the powers that came with being a vampire. He had dubbed it "Vampire's Seduction", since it calmed a person down enough so he could feed on them. It was kind of weird, like they were drugged up, but they snapped out of it in a minute or so. He had to do it to them while they were alone though, because people would freak out if they saw. He also had to make sure that the person would be affected. He could only use the power once a day and found out that certain people could resist it. It was still better than starving all day and waiting in till his chosen prey was asleep.

By the time he had reached the familiar city of Morthal, he had grown used to the needs of a vampire. He didn't really feel the urge to get cured anymore. He wasn't really hurting anybody, not like the other lowlife vampires that killed the innocent. And though he needed blood to survive, he could still enjoy normal food. It just didn't get rid of his hunger anymore. 

Nevertheless, as yet another familiar face greeted him, he wondered why no one openly asked why his teeth and fur changed.


End file.
